Fate's Wings
by Eliizabethx
Summary: Loki, while visiting Earth stumbles upon a child in a very bad situation. When he brings the child, a young girl back to Asgard what will happen? (May contain content from the movies. AU... I guess, maybe.. Where Loki's not imprisoned.) Rated T - M for violence.
1. Part One

_**Fate's Wings ~ Part One**_

**~Midgard~**

* * *

"What am I doing here." Loki gave a frustrated sigh, passing a hand over his brow.

As he walked down a graveled road through a thin forest on Earth, he hadn't a clue how he had ended up here, his intention had been to come along with his brother while he visited with Lady Jane and instead he ends up in the middle of nowhere.

Finally he found his way to a break in the trees, the break revealing a small dingy house. Knowing he was lost, and realizing he needed help to ever have a chance of finding a road he started to make his way towards the house, only to stop when he saw a young Midgardian child coming up the road in front of him.

The young girl was watching her shoes as she walked, and clutching several books to her chest, it was apparent that she hadn't seen him yet.

She was tiny thing, almost unhealthily thin, with a sickly looking pale peachy complexion,  
She had very long waist length pale blonde, almost white, curly hair,  
And a surprisingly vivid and bright pair of green eyes were hidden behind thin black glasses.

"Excuse me child?" Loki called to her, making her eyes shoot up to him in surprise and startling her into dropping her books.

The girl crouched down to gather her things and Loki made his way over to her.

Just then the front door of the house slammed open and the girl's head snapped up in the same direction.

Loki looked over to the man that exited the house and scrunched his nose with disgust as the stench of something stale like mead reached his nose.

The girl stood up suddenly with a few of her books still laying on the ground, and watched the man carefully as he approached,

"Can I help you buddy?" The man addressed Loki as he said this, but Loki didn't miss the glare he sent the girl, who in turn lowered her eyes back to the ground, "Hope this one hasn't been bothering you." He said, nodding towards the child.

"No, I was actually about to ask for her assistance-" Loki started, but was cut off when the man spoke again.

"Wouldn't have gotten much out of her, she doesn't talk." He sneered at the girl. Loki adopted a look of disdain, but the man hardly noticed.

"Well, then perhaps you could assist me instead?" Loki asked, not really wanting the man's help, "Might you be able to tell me how to get out of these woods, I've gotten a bit lost you see."

"Yeah, just keep following the road and you'll make it into town eventually." The man replied,

"Thank you." Loki said curtly, then he turned and addressed the child still watching the ground, "You've missed a few of your things." He said, indicating the books still lying on the road.

Her eyes darted up to his and then back to the books as she crouched back down to gather then up.

As Loki was walking away he heard the man speak again from behind him, addressing the child now, "Hurry it up will ya."

Reflexively Loki glanced back, not really liking the tone in the man's tone. When he glanced back he watched as the girl picked up her last book, and the man having had enough stomped over and yanked her to her feet by grabbing on to the back of her knitted grey sweater, proceeding to then drag the girl into the house and slam the door behind him.

Loki narrowed his eyes in disapproval, not quite liking how the man treated the girl. Putting it out of his head Loki continued on his way.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh, so I was kind of inspired to do this after reading a bunch of One-Shots on Deviantart... So, yeah.

I guess this is gonna be kinda AU, or anyway not really like how the movies left things (though it may have elements from the movie), and it will center around Loki and my OC, but it will have Thor and the Warriors Three and such.

Hope you enjoy, please R&R, and have a nice Morning/Day/Afternoon/Evening/Night.

_~Eliizabethx_


	2. Part Two

_**Fate's Wings ~ Part Two**_

**Midgard**

***Violence Warning***

* * *

A month later and Loki returned to Earth, this time with Lady Sif as his traveling companion. And once again he found himself in the same woods he had arrived in the last time, only with them considerably darkened with nighttime, "I don't understand why I keep ending up here." He mumbled to himself.

Lady Sif seemed just as confused. As she opened her mouth, presumably to speak, she was interrupted by a loud scream from nearby.

Both Asgardians came to attention, looking around wildly for the source of the sound. When another cry sounds out Loki looks in the direction of the small house he recalls from his last trip to Midgard, a sense of dread falling over him as he starts off in the direction of the house, beckoning Lady Sif to follow him.

Just as the Asgardians come into view the small house another cry is heard, though this one is much fainter.

Loki looks over to Sif, but sees that she has already started for the house, and Loki follows quickly after her.

Once they reach the house Sif doesn't hesitate to kick in the door and rush inside, Loki trailing after her. Once inside the Asgardians pause and listen, soon rewarded with a very small, and very quiet cry of pain coming from somewhere below them.

Loki moves forward into another room opening any door he finds and is soon rewarded with a stairway leading down, calling Lady Sif over to him as they descend the stairs, at the bottom lies a stone room with wooden shelves lining the walls.

Whimpering could be heard from behind them and two pairs of eyes followed the sound to it's source. The whimpers were coming from the Midgardian child, she was laying on her stomach on top of a wooden table, the back of her shirt torn open, her hands and feet were bound to the tables legs, and covered in her own blood. With the drunk man standing over her with a knife.

Lady Sif leapt into action faster then Loki would have imagined, swiftly tackling the man to the ground as Loki rushed to the child's side, untying her hands and feet then moving to stand by the girl's back. Trying to asses the damage done to her was pointless, her back was so bloody there was no telling where the actual wound was.

Loki moved back towards the girl's head finally noticing that she had stopped whimpering and that her small body was shaking, when Loki crouched down near her face the girl's eyes snapped open to look at him in fear, "Shhh... It's alright, you're safe now." Loki said quietly, just realizing that he had moved his hand to smooth the blonde hair away from her face. Her breathing had become small and shallow little pants but her eyes seemed much more calm.

"We need to get the girl out of here." Sif declared, coming to stand beside Loki and crouching down by the girl as well.

"And where do you suggest we take her?" Loki demanded, his hand still resting on the girl's head as he turned towards Sif.

"Asgard, of course." She said it as if should have been obvious, "There's no telling where the nearest Human Healer's are. Asgard is the closest, and if we don't get her there soon it will be too late for she is losing more blood as we speak." She said, coming back to her feet.

Loki stood as well and peeled off his over coat and carefully pressed it to the girl's back, she jerked and let out a pained gasp but did nothing else. Worried Loki began to lift her, careful of her wound as he cradled the girl in his arms. She was disturbingly quiet during the whole process, and had become deathly pale, the only movement she made was to wrap her arms around Loki's neck and drop her head on to his shoulder tiredly (slightly startling him).

Coming over to them Sif placed her hand on the girl's forehead and then at her neck, checking her pulse and shooting nervous eyes at Loki, "We must hurry." She said, leading the way back up the stairs and out of the house.

After they had been summoned back by the Bifrost the two wasted no time in rushing the child to the Healer's.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's Part Two, and we get to see a kinda tender Loki.  
Oh, and I might change from Third-Person to First-Person later on.

Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. :)

_~Eliizabethx_


End file.
